Blackmail
Blackmail is Pinktiger2107's OC. Please do not use her or anything on this page without permission. Comments are appreciated :D Appearance Blackmail's main scales are a golden color, with a pale sand-colored underbelly and wing membranes. Her ruff and barb are a darker gold. Her horns and talons are pure white, very obviously polished. Her eyes are a solid, deep black, matching the diamonds that run down both her sides, starting at her neck and ending at the tip of her tail. She has big, dark red, glittering rubies embroided in the center of each diamond. Near the tip of her tail is a slightly deformed diamond, looking almost like an envelope, which is where she got her name. This one has the biggest ruby of them all. Her build is very lean and slender, the muscles in her limbs showing. Her face and joints are very defined and sharp. She is tall and towers over most. She can usually be seen with . She wears a lot of jewelry, most of it gold and red. What she has on and where it's placed changes every day, but most of it is gold with rubies. Personality "Hello, I'm Blackmail. Good morning, isn't it?" You are instantly charmed by the dragon before you. The SandWing with black markings is kind, funny, and charming. She listens to your rants and your problems, and her advise is great. She shares your interests and knows just when to smile and when to laugh and when to agree with you. She seems trustworthy. Oh, how wrong you were. Blackmail, in public, seems like a perfectly normal, charming dragon. She's always making friends with shy dragons who don't have them. She's great at cheering them up with her jokes and listening. She makes dragons feel special, she asks them questions, seems interested when they're talking, and usually shares their interests. She makes them feel welcome and included. The only strange thing is, no matter how close they seem when they are together, Blackmail is strangely distant from her friends. She's always rushing off to sudden "business meetings" in the middle of interactions. She is strangely dismissive of these when questions are asked, quickly changing the subject. In cases of extremely curious dragons, she breaks off the friendship entirely, claiming they're an invasion of privacy. Most don't, though. She always befriends submissive, lonely, weak, quiet dragons, who don't have the best social skills and don't have many close friends or family members. They're often desperate and cling to Blackmail quickly. Most see this as an act of kindness and pity. It is not. It's two weeks later. You haven't known Blackmail for long but you feel like you have forever. You welcome Blackmail into your house. "I'm so, so sorry, I haven't had a guest in forever. House is a mess." You say. Blackmail smiles pleasantly. "It's alright." She shuts the door behind her and locks it. You look at her a bit confused for a second before she says "Do you not lock your door?" You laugh, a bit nervously, and say "No, no, I do. Thank you." '' ''"It's a very nice place you got here." Blackmail comments, her eyes darting around your house. "Thanks." You grin. "Do... you wanna come sit?" '' ''Instead of answering Black starts digging through a pouch slung across her shoulder. "I do generally like you. I actually feel quite sorry." '' ''You furrow your brow. "Sorry for... what?" "Ah, but I must." Blackmail continues, ignoring you. "This is just too good of an opportunity to miss." She clicks her tongue and shakes her head in dismay, but she suddenly grins as she finds what she's looking for. "Apologizes again," She says as she slides a long, jagged dagger out of her bag. Your heart starts to race as you notice a black liquid on the tip of it, instantly recognizable as dragonbite venom. "But business's business." "Now, would you mind... quietly, now... showing me to your most valuable possessions, friend?" Blackmail, is, in fact, a robber and a murderer. A deadly one, too. Her "friends?" The type of dragons who cling to her quickly and let her inside their house as fast as possible. The type of dragons who don't fight back, who comply and do what she wants them too. The type of dragons who don't have many visitors or friends. The type that disappears quickly. Her "business meetings"? Her simply rushing off to a meeting or event involving one of her other victims that she forgot about. She lies to cover up that she does have other "friends" and make her victims feel like they're more special to Blackmail. She is aware her method is quite slow, but it's one that is foolproof and that can have many victims in progress at once. She's never gotten caught, never questioned, because of how often she jumps around and how quickly her victims can be wiped off the face of the planet. But she's strangely not cold-blooded, even when she's not pretending to be. She's polite and complimentary, many who don't know her too well still respect her. She is quieter than when she's pretending, though, and is very blunt and seems to always be in a hurry. History Blackmail had quite a normal childhood, besides her father's death on the battlefield. Black was extremely sheltered from the outside world by her mother, who was scarred and became mistrustful after her husband's death. Black didn't have friends as a dragonet and was never 5 feet away from her mom. But her mother, despite not being trustful, was very good at gaining trust and using it too her advantage. That's how Black learned; by watching. Blackmail's mother was a kind parent, but not necessarily a good one. She was not a good teacher and with no outside world to substitute for that Black never learned anything, especially morally. She got Blackmail everything she wanted and turned her spoiled. But she was willing to do anything for her daughter. Even kill. Times got tough. With only one source of income in a rather poor town, she simply didn't have enough to support herself and her daughter. So Blackmail's mother, after failing to find anything else she could do for a living, turned into an assassin, and a good one. She never liked the work but she seemed to be skilled at it and it was the only thing working for her at the time. She quickly got rich off of it. Her mother, who was previously an agreeable, nice dragon, became greedy and self absorbed in her success. She became as detached form society as her daughter. One of the many things thing Blackmail's mom forgot to teach her was about her job. She never thought to tell Blackmail what a bad thing she was doing to get money, mainly because she was so absorbed with her success she never really processed it either. Young Blackmail never saw the harm her mother was doing to other families, she only saw what good it was doing for her and her mother. And with no other dragon she knew to teach her, she grew up thinking killing was an acceptable thing, and the world agreed it was simply survival of the fittest. Blackmail wanted to be just like her mom. She watched her mother and learned her tactics. She practiced in her bedroom at night, with the knife she stole from the cart next door, making little tears in her stuffed animals. She was soon as skilled as her mom, if not more. She eventually told her mom what she wanted to do for a living. Her mom was hesitant at first. She didn't know what to say; she had somehow never observed the effects of what was supposed to be a drastic final option, a job that was supposed to last for only a bit until they got settled again. She was suddenly crushed with the realization of what her greed had done. She stood there in silence for a long, long moment, opening and closing her mouth. Black was quite confused. She couldn't understand. Was her mother suddenly turning against the very thing that had brought them so much wealth and joy? No, certainly not. No, she was just so proud of her that she couldn't speak. Yes, that was it. Blackmail confidently strode out of the house on her own for the first time. As Blackmail left, all her mother's hopes for what she could be collapsed. She was responsible. She had made this monster, one who didn't care for life besides her own. She never wanted this. Black obviously learned about death and killing and assassinating very quickly, but it was far too late for her. It was just survival of the fittest for her. As long as she was happy and wealthy, it was okay. Blackmail tried being an assassin for a while, but it wasn't making her as happy as she thought it would. She figured she didn't like working for others, and she was bad at being sneaky with her size and all, and that was the problem. One day as she got a victim, she looked around their house. It was a shame to leave all this stuff just lying here. That's when she got an idea. It took months to develop the full plan she has today, but it was worth it, and she now is one of the richest dragons in pyrrhia. But Blackmail still wouldn't describe herself as "successful" or "happy", and she honestly doesn't know why. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Pinktiger2107) Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Criminal)